Percabeth One-Shots
by horsesandpercabeth
Summary: A series of one-shots of Percy and Annabeth. Some fluff, some touching, i don't know, but we'll see how it turns out. Rated T to be safe. Takes place after HoH, maybe even BoO.
1. Dreams

Percy's POV

Dreams. More specifically, demigod dreams. Demigod dreams weren't about unicorns and happy memories. No, they were the type of dreams that tapped into you deepest fears, exploited them, and left you haunted and sleepless for the night.

Percy had thought he had been scared before. He'd been the hero of the Titan war. He'd faced death countless times, watched too many friends die, and had _literally _been from hell and back.

But then there was the horrifying moment that Annabeth's foot had gotten caught in Arachne's web, quickly pulling her down to Tartarus.

That's right. _The _Tartarus.

Of course, Percy did the only rational thing to do. As Annabeth fell, he tried to pull her back to safety, but the weight of the giant spider was too much, and he had fallen in with her.

That's when Percy experienced _real _fear.

And in his dreams, he relived it. Every. Single. Night.

After escaping Tartarus, Percy thought the worst was over. The horrifying things he saw couldn't touch him anymore.

Boy was he wrong.

His dreams would start out normal enough. At least, for demigods. Percy might be listening into a conversation back a Camp Half-Blood, or watching a scene unfold in front of him, usually not making any sense at all. But then the dreams would shift.

He would be watching Annabeth fall into Tartarus, but this time he didn't get to her in time, and he could hear her pleas for help echoing in the lair of Arachne.

And then the dream shifted before he could scream.

He would be watching her loose her mind, thinking Percy had abandoned her, even though he was right next to her.

And before he could reassure her, the dream changed.

It would go on like this for hours, with Percy not able to wake up, until the last, and definitely the worst and best dream there could be.

Percy would be back at Camp Half-Blood, walking on the beach, hand and hand with Annabeth. _Gods, _she was beautiful. Percy stopped and snaked his other arm around her thin waist, and leaned down for a kiss.

And then she would die.

Just like that. No reasoning. She would just, die.

And Percy couldn't do anything about it.

Annabeth would go limp in his arms, her once strong form lifeless now, her heart not beating and her eyes not blinking.

Only then would the dreams let Percy wake up. Only then could he scream for Annabeth to make sure she was safe.

Some nights are better than others. But most nights…

Tonight was one of _those_ nights.

Percy dreamt of every single instance that Annabeth was hurt or dying. He dreamt of the pure _fear _that oozed from The River of Pain, telling him all of the blood and murders on his hands, convincing him that it was somehow his fault. He watched Annabeth get ripped to pieces, the Titan's and Giant's slowly eating at her life force, only to bathe her in the Phlegethon so that they could rip her apart again. And last of all, he was at the beach, watching as Annabeth disintegrated into gold dust, her soul crossing the River Styx.

And Percy finally woke up.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed over and over again, sobbing his heart out, unable to move out of fear that if he went looking for her, he would find she wasn't alive. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Annabeth sprinted into Percy's room, her gray eyes finding him curled up into a ball, screaming her name. She immediately embraced him.

"Percy, it's okay. I'm here. I'm alive. We're alive. We're together. We made it out together." She whispered this in his ear several times, until Percy could calm down enough not to scream. Then he would sob into her chest, while Annabeth stroked his hair, consoling his until his tear ran dry.

"I-I was w-watching you die, i-in every way p-possible" Percy croaked out, unable to finish. He embraced his gray-eyed love, and he hugged her tight to make sure that she was there and real, and that he wouldn't loose her again. Then he would curl up with her, knowing that his lifeline was right there in case he needed it again.

And the next night, it was Annabeth.

Percy woke up from dreaming that he was holding up the sky as he watched Annabeth get stabbed in the back by Luke. He wasn't sure why he woke up, until her heard her wails.

They weren't wails. They were blood-curling screams. She was screaming his name.

So Percy ran.

He found her room on the Argo II, and ripped open the door to find Annabeth covering her ears and huddled up in a ball in the corner of her bed. Percy rushed over to comfort her, pulling her into his lap, and cradling her head, stroking her hair.

"Shh, Annabeth. I'm here. It's okay. She can't hurt you anymore, there's no reason to cry." He consoled. Annabeth slowly regained her senses. She looked up at me, her usually bright and intelligent gray eyes dark and broken. Tears were welling up in her eyes, but as quickly as she started to fight them, she let go, and buried her face to his shoulder. Percy kept murmuring to her, stroking her hair and kissing her head, until she stopped crying. She shuddered once, and they ended up falling asleep together again.

In the morning, they would put on false facades, claiming they were just ordinary demigod nightmares. They would go on normally throughout their day, putting the images out of their head, and ,occasionally, forgetting them.

But even demigods can't stay awake forever.

And when they fall asleep, the dreams come.


	2. Slippers

**Author's Note!: Ah! So exciting! So this is my first ever fanfiction, and I hope that everyone reviews, because I would really appreciate it. I don't really write, so writer's block comes easily, and I would really love ideas, so write me one word and I'll try to write a Percabeth one-shot about it! Thanks! **

**Slippers**

Annabeth's POV

_Gods_, Aphrodite must've messed with my brain, because ever since Mr. Seaweed Brain and I started dating five years ago, I have been head over heels.

I don't know _why_, but I find Percy's lopsided smirk irresistible.

And that means that if I get mad at him, (it's usually _his_ fault!) he can just, grin and saw something sweet and loving, and then we would end up kissing and making up. Usually, I would even forget what I was even mad about.

This was usually how it went. This morning wasn't any different.

It was a cold December morning, and as usual on a Saturday morning, I was up before Percy. He had his arms around me, and I gently shook him so he could let go.

Alas, no such luck.

I sighed as I untangled myself from Percy's arms and made my way out of our room. _Gods, it was cold!_ I thought, I as went to turn the heat up. Ever since, _that place, _Percy and I have also wanted to heat warmer than usual, since we were so _cold_ down there.

I looked around for my fuzzy orange robe, finally finding it and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Maybe if you had worn something besides Percy's old shirt to bed you wouldn't be so cold." I scolded myself, looking around for my slippers.

My slippers. I don't know why Percy was so obsessed with me wearing them! He was always so worried that my feet would get cold, so he had bought me a pair of cute little owl slippers for me to wear in the morning.

But I couldn't find them.

_Whatever_. I thought, as I shrugged and pulled on some old socks instead.

I began making Percy's favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes and bacon. As soon as the food hit the pan, I felt Percy's strong hands circle around my waist.

"Morning Wise Girl." He said sleepily, kissing my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Morning Seaweed Brain" I replied, flipping the pancakes. "Hey, do you know where my slippers are?" I asked, turning towards him.

The son of Poseidon grinned. "Yeah, I do." He said mischievously.

"Percy!" I shouted, more annoyed than angry.

He smirked and went to the other side of the kitchen, opening up a cabinet and pulling out my slippers.

"You put my slippers in the cabinet! Percy, that's where we keep our plates! You can't put shoes where we keep our plates! That's completely unhe-eek!" I squeaked as he cut me off with a kiss and lifted me up so I was sitting on the counter. I was still, _almost_ as tall as he was, even sitting off the ground.

I huffed and crossed my arms, looking away and determined not to get lost in his sea-green eyes.

He took the shoes and slipped them onto my feet. "A perfect fit." He said, uncrossing my arms and taking my hands. I made the mistake of looking at him. With his eyes and grin, my annoyance quickly went away, and I smiled myself.

"I guess you're my Cinderella." He said, smirking, leaning down to kiss me.

"Why in the Hades would you think I'm not?" I replied, tilting my head up and complying with the kiss.

And we completely forgot about the breakfast.


End file.
